Vidal Von Voss
"Words are nothing without action For actions do not lie Actions are absolute Actions are unyielding Actions have consequences!"'' -Jacques La Vayette recites his father's teachings mask.]] Black sheep of the prestigious La Vayette family of House Serpens. Cassian "Fenrir" Azimov fled a past shrouded in mystery as a Specialist Covert Operative in the MESCOM branch of The Deathless. As for what he does next... Only time will tell. Traits and Appearance Appearance * Pinterest board * Cassian's face is covered by a Traditional engraved Lyran mask that's stripped of paint and shows signs of wear. * He also wears the dark flowing robes of House Lyra, obscuring his Combat Field Uniform from view. * Pale skin * Piercing Hazel-Blue eyes * Surprisingly young face * Subject Identification Tattoo under his left eye. * Lithe but well-defined build * No cybernetics * Arms are marked in patterns of Lyran Ash Kohl. Personality Traits * Speaks in a very Laconic Fashion. * Has a passively withdrawn demeanour. * Mood Playlist Biography The majority of Cassian's activities and achievements since joining The Deathless are logged and put behind a high level security clearance within the Covert Freelance Operations archives. Early Life The product of a eugenic breeding tradition within the more draconian sects of House Lyra on the planet Orpheus; Jacques La Vayette was not born out of love, instead he was birthed from his parents devotion. His mother's devotion to the Masked Emperox, briefly aligning with His father's devotion to his Creed. Jacques father, Locke La Vayette, was chosen as a priority candidate for breeding despite his Affiliation to House Serpens. The offspring of an infamous High Fang would be invaluable to furthering their cause as the fabled Circle of Lament. Education Jacques' early education was restricted to only what was deemed necessary for his assigned role under the Circle of Lament. He was also personally trained during his time on Hroa by High Fang Serpens La Vayette Locke, his own father. Jacques can fluently speak Imperial, Hroan, Court Lyric, Common Lyric, and Mj'ii. Psychic Abilities Precognition * Oracle:'' ' Jacques experiences a single brief vision related to the question about the future that they’re asking. This vision is always from his own personal vantage point and never reveals more than a minute of insight. Jacques can see up to one week into the future. * '''Terminal Reflection: Jacques' Oracle''' ability triggers moments before some unexpected danger or ambush, giving him a brief vision of any impending hazard. * '''Destiny's Shield: Jacques observes an incoming injury and tries to find an alternate future in which the attack misses. This technique only works on attacks against his person, not against attacks aimed at a vehicle he's occupying or harm that doesn’t involve an attack. This technique can be used only once per incoming attack. * Forced Outcome: Through careful manipulation of probability, Jacques can influence random physical events in their vicinity. Any simple, random mechanical outcome can be completely controlled for the scene. Telekinesis * Telekinetic Manipulation: Jacques can direct telekinetic force toward an object or person within unaided visual range or from tactile contact. This force isn’t responsive enough to be effective as a weapon without further refinement of technique, and cannot cause damage to living or mobile targets. Jacques cannot activate this technique on a second object until they have released the first. Jacques can manipulate objects as if with both hands and can lift up to two hundred kilograms (240 lbs) through Telekinesis. * Kinetic Transversal: Jacques can move freely over vertical or overhanging surfaces as if they were flat ground, crossing any solid surface strong enough to bear five kilos of weight. He can also move over liquids as if they were solid ground Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members Category:House Serpens Members